Seifuku
by Shizuha-89
Summary: Tengah malam, bunga Sakura, dan seragam—apa hubungannya dari semua itu?/ONESHOT! RikuTsu. DLDR. RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi. I just own this fic.

**Warning : **probably OOC? Idk, I hope no.

**A/N : **no flame! don't like don't read! I hope y'all enjoy this!

* * *

**Seifuku (制服****)**

**.**

**.**

"Saa,_ Yuki-Onna. Karena kau telah terpilih untuk menjadi pengawal Waka di sekolah, kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik—jaga dia, lindungi dia jika ada bahaya. Besok kau sudah bisa menjalankan tugasmu itu. Bersiap-siaplah bersama Aotabo."_

**.**

Tsurara tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilah-pakai-menilai pakaian-pakaiannya untuk ia pakai esok hari. Ehm, singkatnya, ia tengah sibuk memilih serta mencoba-coba pakaian apa yang pantas untuk ia kenakan di hari pertama sekolahnya. _Well_, bukan benar-benar _sekolah_, sih. Ia melakukannya dalam rangka memenuhi tugasnya dari Karasu-Tengu; menjadi pengawal _Sandaime _klan Nura yang juga mengikutinya di sekolah.

"Aku suka baju ini! Tapi…, kok rasanya tidak cocok, ya, dengan rok ini? Ah, coba saja pakai rok yang itu! Ahh…, tidak-tidak. Hu-uh, rasanya malah jadi mencolok pakai yang ini!" Tsurara terus-terusan bergumam dan mendengus sendiri saat berulang kali ia memakai setelan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menurutnya mencolok, jelek, tidak serasi, terlalu meriah, culun, aneh, bahkan mengerikan. Entahlah. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah pakaian tersebut pantas—benar-benar pantas—dan disukai Rikuo. Yah, ia memang ingin dilihat menarik oleh _waka_-nya itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Tsurara habiskan hanya untuk mencoba pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Berulang kali ia bercermin setelah memakai pilihannya, ia kembali melepas setelan tersebut. Tidak heran bahwa kamarnya berantakan akibat pakaian-pakaiannya. Sungguh, saking begitu bersemangatnya dan ingin tampil menarik di esok hari, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya, sekalipun saat itu semua penghuni mansion klan Nura tengah asyik minum-minum di ruang utama. Bukannya bergabung atau apa, ia justru malah terus memutarbalikkan otaknya untuk lebih memilih lagi dalam menentukan pakaian yang anggun dan cantik sebagai setelan sekolahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Hampir sebagian besar penghuni mansion klan Nura sudah _K.O. _karena tidak kuat meneguk _sake _lagi dan menahan efek yang diberikan dari arak khas Jepang tersebut. Beberapanya pun yang masih setengah sadar, dan yang masih terjaga karena tak begitu banyak minum, kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Berangsur-angsur orang-orang meninggalkan ruang utama yang hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang telah tertidur mabuk. Sementara itu, di waktu hampir memasuki pukul satu malam, Tsurara tersenyum dan terkekeh senang karena akhirnya ia menemukan setelan yang pas untuk ia kenakan besok.

"Aaah, manisnya! Aku suka paduan ini! Besok aku akan memakainya. Pasti Rikuo-_sama _akan menyukai ini!" jeritnya girang melihat refleksi dirinya yang terbalut setelan manisnya di cermin. Ia berputar-putar di tempat, membuat rok pendek berenda yang dipakainya agak mengembang.

"Hihihi, tak kusangka aku akan dapat memilih pilihanku sendiri tanpa bantuan Kejoro dan Wakana-_sama_! Hihihi. Mereka pasti akan terkejut dan kagum melihat ini besok!" gumamnya senang, bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Hm, berlebihan sih, memang. Tapi…, yah, sekarang ini hatinya berbunga-bunga sekali hanya dengan pakaian manis yang terbalut di tubuhnya. Bahkan jantungnya pun berdebar-debar membayangkan reaksi Rikuo melihat tampilannya besok.

Saking senangnya, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa—

_Whuush_

"E-eh? A-ara…? Bunga Sakura…?" Tsurara bergumam, begitu matanya menangkap helaian kelopak bunga Sakura yang datang dibawa embusan angin malam masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya membelalak dan wajahnya sedikit merona. "I-ini…"

_Ups_, sepertinya ia tahu dan _sadar _akan hal ini.

"Yo, Yuki-Onna."

_Deg!_

"Ri-Rikuo-_sama_…?" Tsurara terkejut mendapati sosok tampan berbalut _kimono _hitam dan _yukata _biru serta berambut putih dengan sedikit corak hitam itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ya, sosok itu adalah Nura Rikuo. _Sandaime _klan Nura yang tengah berwujud _yōkai_ berdiri gagah dengan wajah karismatiknya. Iris semerah darahnya menatap lembut gadis salju di klan-nya itu. Lantas, mendapati bahwa _waka_-nya tengah memerhatikannya, wajah Tsurara memerah.

"Ya, ini aku," Rikuo berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang berwibawa, merespons keterkejutan dan kebingungan Tsurara akan kehadiran _tak terduga_-nya. "Sedang _bersiap-siap _untuk besok, eh?" Ia menyeringai. "_Gakkō?_"

Lagi-lagi mata besarnya kembali membelalak, terkejut. Jantungnya mendadak terpompa tiga kali lebih cepat. "A-ara?! Ri-Rikuo-_sama_ ta—"

"Tenanglah. Hanya _aku _saja kok, yang tahu. Bocah _itu _tidak tahu kalau besok kau dan Aotabo akan mengawal_nya _di sekolah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu hal itu pada_nya_." Rikuo sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan yang belum tersampaikan oleh Tsurara tadi, atau bisa dibilang ia menginterupsi omongan Tsurara. Seringainya yang terlihat agak menakutkan itu (namun bagi Tsurara itu sangatlah membuatnya makin tampan) masih tercetak di wajahnya.

"A-ah…, baiklah, Ri-Rikuo-_sama_… _W-Wakarimasu_…," jawab Tsurara pelan, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa gugup saat ini, sampai-sampai lututnya terasa lemas.

Entah kenapa, Tsurara juga merasa malu sosok _yōkai waka_-nya ini harus mendapati dirinya yang tengah berpenampilan seperti ini. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak suka atau apa. Tapi…, ia hanya tidak siap dan tidak mengharapkan sosok _yōkai _Rikuo-lah yang melihat ini. Aaahh…, entahlah. Tsurara sendiri juga bingung kenapa. Mungkin karena kamarnya ini yang berantakan? Duh. Dalam hati ia berkomat-kamit sendiri; _A-apa Rikuo-_sama _merasa aneh melihatku begini? K-kenapa dia memandangku begitu? A-apa pitanya miring? Ba-bajuku ada yang robek, ya?! Atau aku memakai bajunya terbalik?! Bagaimana ini?! A-aku takut Rikuo_-sama _tidak suka ini! Ah, ya ampun! Memalukan! _Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa jantungnya berdetak amat cepat.

Melihat Tsurara yang menunduk dengan tubuh canggungnya itu, Rikuo mengulas senyum dan melembutkan pandangannya pada Tsurara. Masih di tempat yang sama, ia berkata, "Aku menghargai usaha kerasmu, Yuki-Onna. Tapi, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sampai memberantakkan kamarmu sendiri." Ia sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"E-eh?" Lagi-lagi Tsurara dibuat terkejut dan heran oleh Rikuo. Ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha memandang _waka_-nya. Apa maksud perkataannya?

Rikuo menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya Karasu-Tengu lupa memberitahu ini. Kau tahu kan bocah _itu chūgakusei_? Dan _chūgakusei_… memakai _seifuku_," ucap Rikuo memberitahu, membuat Tsurara kembali membelalakkan matanya dan terdiam. "_Sō_...,ambil ini. Tangkap, Yuki-Onna!" Entah dari mana ia dapatkan, Rikuo melempar sebuah bungkusan. Lantas, mendengar apa yang _waka_-nya perintahkan, Tsurara pun menangkap bungkusan tersebut.

"_S-sērā seifuku?_" Tsurara mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali memandang bungkusan di tangannya itu yang berisi... seragam… sekolah? "A-ah! _A-arigatō, Waka!_" katanya senang, saat menyadari apa maksud dari semua ini. "Ma-maafkan saya! S-saya lupa akan hal itu," lanjutnya menyesal, malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Rikuo terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Sementara itu, Tsurara merasa terpana mendengar kekehan _waka_-nya yang cukup jarang ia keluarkan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Besok kau pakai, ya," katanya mengingatkan. "Kau tahu? Hanya dengan _kimono _yang sehari-hari kaupakai, kau sudah manis."

_Deg!_

"Aa-a…" Tsurara tergagap. Wajahnya memerah. Rasanya jantungnya nyaris melompat dari tempatnya mendengar untaian kata dari kalimat terakhir Rikuo masuk ke telinganya. Sungguh, ia tak percaya hal di luar dugaan seperti ini terjadi padanya.

Belum sempat Tsurara membalas perkataan Rikuo, sang _Sandaime _kembali bersua, "_Sore o,_" katanya, sembari menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan gadis salju-nya itu, "_aisuru_." Ia kembali tersenyum, sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang di balik embusan angin bersama bunga Sakura. Pergi meninggalkan Tsurara yang membeku di tempat dengan wajah merahnya.

"R-Rikuo-_sama_...," gumam Tsurara pelan, masih dengan tubuhnya yang membeku di tempat dan wajah merahnya. "Hihihi, _dōmo arigatō, Waka!_" Ia terkekeh senang sembari memeluk erat seragam yang telah Rikuo berikan padanya. Lagi, ia kembali berputar di tempat karena rasa senang yang membunga-bunga di hatinya.

Tsurara memang tidak menyangka hal tersebut akan terjadi padanya. Awalnya rasa aneh, panik, canggung, dan sebagainya terus berkecamuk di hatinya. Tapi pada akhirnya? Yap, sekali lagi, ia merasa sangat senang _waka-_nya menyukai setelan pakaian yang dipakainya (dan diniatkannya untuk dipakai besok, tadinya).

Dan lagi... Rikuo juga mengatakan bahwa ia manis.

Malam itu pun Tsurara pergi ke alam tidurnya dengan hati yang tetap berbunga-bunga, juga masih dengan semangat yang sama dalam mengerjakan tugasnya besok.

**.**

**.**

Paginya, suara berisik nan panik sudah menyerbu kediaman klan Nura. Wah, apa yang terjadi?

"Huwaa, _Waka! _Tunggu aku! Aaahh, Aotabo, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat masuk!"

Olala, rupanya, kedua pengawal setia _Sandaime _klan Nura bangun terlambat! Tidak disangka bahwa baru saja tadi malam Tsurara merasakan euforia-nya, paginya ia malah mendapat _sedikit _kesialan.

_Well_, meski begitu... Tsurara tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan _waka-_nya atas apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Dan tetap saja, Tsurara akan selalu mengingat kejadian tak ternilai itu.

Sembari berlari cepat menuju sekolah Rikuo, Tsurara tersenyum dengan tangan yang meremas bagian depan baju sekolahnya, yang diberikan oleh _yōkai _Rikuo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

****Translation****

**S**eifuku : seragam

**S**ērā seifuku : seragam pelaut; _sailor uniform_

**S**andaime : pewaris ketiga

**G**akkō : sekolah

**C**hūgakusei : murid SMP

**S**ō : jadi...; _well_...

**S**ore o aisuru : aku suka itu

* * *

**A/N : **Just don't ask how Y!Rikuo got that uniform. Maybe he stole it? Idk. He's _Nurarihyon no Mago_, right? So, anything /strange/ could happen... sflaksd. Alright. Nothing to do here. I know this is shit. Ok, bye. #slap

Review?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
